


Secrets // Attack on Titan Fanfic

by tazlovesyou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Multiple Orgasms, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazlovesyou/pseuds/tazlovesyou
Summary: New chapters will be coming weekly, since school sucks. I started writing fanfics recently so sorry if it isn't that good. Also the 18+ stuff isn't in the first chapter just letting you know!
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader, Zeke Yeager & Reader
Kudos: 8





	Secrets // Attack on Titan Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> New chapters will be coming weekly, since school sucks. I started writing fanfics recently so sorry if it isn't that good. Also the 18+ stuff isn't in the first chapter just letting you know!

You were walking around Marley. For the past few weeks you have come here keeping watch on the people here just as you were told. It had been a while since you have seen any of your comrades and you wondered what they were doing at this time. 

You were a bartender, it was easy to do and paid enough. The only difficulty was not snapping people’s neck when you were harassed or someone else being harassed. But it was worth hearing all of the stupid gossip these people have. 

“Hey Kanna glad you're here!” said your friend, Tazia. She was drying glasses and merely dropped one. You laugh before going behind the bar getting ready for your shift. You looked over and for a mere second your eyes opened in awe. Zeke and Reiner. You know that Reiner could not recognize you. It has been years and you have changed a lot. But the presence of them just made you uneasy. But another thought came through your mind. 

‘I could figure out a little bit more about both of them’ 

You nod at Tazia letting her know that you will serve them. She smiles back before going back to the back to dry more dishes. You go over to where the two men have sat down.

“Hello, what could I get you today?” you said smiling. The two men look towards you causing you to feel a bit anxious. 

“Two beers,” Zeke said, his deep voice silencing most of the people. You nod smiling before turning around. You felt both of their eyes on you causing you to become more nervous but, you would never show that. You quickly got their drinks ready like always and turned around to still see their eyes pinned on you. 

‘Seriously what is their problem?’ 

You thought as you walked back towards Zeke and Reiner meeting their gaze. “Here you guys go.” you said sweetly even though you started to feel more cautions from their intense eyes on you. 

“What is your name miss?” Zeke asked after taking a sip of his drink. You turned towards him.

“Kanna, why do you ask?” you said back politely. Now Kanna wasn’t your real name, you used it just in case anyone knew your actual name. Kanna was actually the name of a flower you saw in a book Armin had given to you before. So that’s what you went with when people started asking for your name. Your real name was Y/N L/N. You grinned looking at Zeke’s face, he wasn’t shocked but more eager. 

“Ah I just haven’t seen you working here before,” he smiled “don’t you want to know our names?” he asked.

“Sure I guess, what are your names?” you said knowing them full well. Everyone that lived here knew their names and people who didn’t. The honorary marleyans were known world wide and a threat to most people. 

“My name is Zeke and his name is Reiner,” he said and you finally look back towards Reiner locking eyes with him then smiling. “I guess you are new than if you didn’t know that.” Zeke finished causing you to look back towards him. 

“Yes, sadly I wished I lived here longer though,” you said half lying. Marley was pretty but you preferred the island more. Maybe it was because you were homesick or that you felt out of place here but you wanted more than anything to see your friends again. “Marley is a beautiful place to me.” you finished. Before either of the men could say one other thing someone Tazia called you back. 

“Kanna! I need some help back here.” she said and you were kind of glad. You can get a breath from the hungry glances you were starting to get from a guy across the bar. Made you want to show that person some attempted murder but you held back since you had to be a “lady”. 

“Sorry guys but I will be right back!” you waved and smirked before turning around and heading towards the back. You could hear Reiner mummer something to Zeke but sadly you were too far away to figure any of the words out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I hope you liked the first chapter. Make sure to eat food and drink some water okay! Love you guys and have a great day!


End file.
